Total Drama: Extreme - Episódio 8: Olimpíadas de Merda
Olimpíadas de Merda é o oitavo episódio de Total Drama: Extreme. A vencedora foi Ella Torres e os eliminados foram Phil McQueen e Roger Blanc. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio LOCAL: Refeitório Letícia: Ah, que pena, a Saharah foi eliminada! Eu achava ela engraçada. Ella: Não, meu anjo, dá graças a Deus. Ela ia gostar. Letícia: Por que você não foi eliminada, Ella? Soube que na temporada passada você foi a primeira. 320px|center|thumb|— ...Vadia drogada. Ella: Porque você não vai fumar suas drogas e cuida da sua vida? É a única coisa que você faz de útil por aqui. Lizzha: Calma amiga, não se estressa com essa gente, elas não são dignas da nossa ira. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tirei isso da internet mas ninguém precisa saber. Kevin: Bom dia, nobres e, infelizmente plebeus. Ella: Bom dia. Kevin: Por que ousa em me cumprimentar? Ella: Você disse bom dia para os nobres. Eu sou uma nobre. Mais do que você. Kevin: Ainda tem coragem de usar esse título? Que lástima. Ella: A lástima aqui vai ser o seu rostinho de príncipe cravado naquele machado ali, o que acha? 320px|left|thumb|— O rei e a rainha saberão disso e Ella pagará com a CABEÇA! 320px|right|thumb|— Sai dessa, querido, tá achando que a gente tá onde? Em Game of Thrones? Bem-vindo ao século 21. Kevin: Acho que... Não devo estar falando com você. Roger: Bom dia! Lizzha: Olha lá, amiga, parece que ele tá cada dia mais musculoso. Jane: Devo concordar... *Lizzha e Ella olham pra Jane* Karol: OPA desculpa, precisava me manifestar Jane: Eu tô brincando, calma. Ella: Na verdade nem era essa a razão por eu estar surpresa, mas tudo bem. Karol: bom dia fdps. acabei de descobrir que a desgraçada da Saharah tava roubando comida DA MINHA CASA, vagabunda, quando ela voltar vou enfiar aquela cruz na xota dela. 320px|left|thumb|— Gente, que imoralidade... 320px|right|thumb|— Completamente sem classe. Karol: apesar de eu ser obrigada a concordar que funciona muito bem como vibrador substituto 320px|center|thumb|— Ninguém aqui é professor pra precisar ter classe. É o Total Drama, afinal. Karol: enfim, bora p prova LOCAL: Circuito de Corrida Karol: Gente em clima de copa o desafio de hj vai ser... olimpíada kfkf troslei enfim serão 3 etapas: caça ao tesouro, combate de wrestling e corrida de obstáculos. quem tiver mais medalha vence, o último classificado sai automaticamente. e a gente terá votação normal hoje também, ou seja, eliminação dupla. má sorte pra vcs! Ella: Gente, na boa, eu tô cansada, vocês me botam pra correr SEMPRE que eu tô de salto. Karol: minha filha se vc n quer gastar sua ferradura problema seu porra, o salto tá grudado no seu pé por acaso? *Kevin gargalha loucamente* *Ella lança seu olhar cortante pra ele* *Ele ri diabolicamente e pisca pra ela* 320px|center|thumb|— Cadê a Saharah pra eliminar o demônio dentro do corpo do Kevin? Deus me livre... Karol: comecem porra *Então, os concorrentes começam a Caça ao Tesouro, e o primeiro que encontra um tesouro é Kevin. Já a segunda é Ella e a terceira é Jane.* PONTUAÇÃO - JOGO 1: #Kevin Charles (3 pontos) #Ella Torres (2 pontos) #Jane Everett (1 ponto) #Roger Blanc (0 pontos) #Letícia Figueiredo (0 pontos) #Phil McQueen (0 pontos) #Lizzha Thomps (0 pontos) *Logo depois se inicia o Wrestling, e a primeira a vencer é Letícia. Já a segunda é Lizzha e o terceiro é Kevin.* PONTUAÇÃO - JOGO 2: #Letícia Figueiredo (3 pontos) - Total: 3 pontos #Lizzha Thomps (2 pontos) - Total: 2 pontos #Kevin Charles (1 ponto) - Total: 4 pontos #Ella Torres (0 pontos) - Total: 2 pontos #Jane Everett (0 pontos) - Total: 1 pontos #Phil McQueen (0 pontos) - Total: 0 pontos #Roger Blanc (0 pontos) - Total: 0 pontos *Logo depois, começa a corrida de obstáculos. A primeira a fazer ponto é Ella, seguida de Lizzha e Kevin.* PONTUAÇÃO - JOGO 3: #Ella Torres (3 pontos) - Total: 5 pontos #Lizzha Thomps (2 pontos) - Total: 4 pontos #Kevin Charles (1 ponto) - Total: 5 pontos #Jane Everett (0 pontos) - Total: 1 ponto #Roger Blanc (0 pontos) - Total: 0 pontos #Phil McQueen (0 pontos) - Total: 0 pontos #Letícia Figueiredo (0 pontos) - Total: 3 pontos PONTUAÇÃO FINAL: #Ella Torres - 5 pontos #Kevin Charles - 5 pontos #Lizzha Thomps - 4 pontos #Letícia Figueiredo - 3 pontos #Jane Everett - 1 ponto #Roger Blanc - 0 pontos #Phil McQueen - 0 pontos Karol: e o vencedor da imunidade é................. Karol: Ella mesma Karol: e o eliminado de hoje é........... (ainda tem votação fdps) Karol: felizmente phil graças a deus pode vazar do meu reality Karol: ERREI GNT É O ROGER QUE SAI Phil: se fudeu otariakkkkkkkkkk vai ter q me aguentar Karol: desgraça vou cagar na sua cara *Cerimónia da Fogueira* Karol: mal vindos gente e infelizmente phil a essa cerimônia linda nossa Karol: podem votar porra Karol: ok gente ja tenho o resultado to emocionada ok desculpem Ella: não fui eu kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Karol: sai daqui galinha Ella: ta Karol: ok Karol: as top 3 tão toda liberada ne Karol: panelinha é foda men Karol: kevin surpreendentemente tbm Karol: phil e leti... Karol: ai leti eu te amo me abraça vc fica Karol: tchau irmão eu te odeio mas te amo um pouco eu acho mas sai do meu programa porra Lizzha: NÃO SAI! *Lizzha corre até ele, agarra ele, e lasca um beijo do caralho nele, quase chupando as entranhas dele, e depois solta* 320px|center Lizzha: Agora pode sair. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Extreme